The present invention generally relates to wheelchairs and in particular to an improved wheelchair having adjustable apparatus for supporting a seated individual in the wheelchair.
Many wheelchair-bound patients suffer from various muscular or skeletal disabilities which affect their posture. These disabilities may prevent such patients from sitting comfortably and therapeutically correct within a conventional wheelchair for any extended period of time. Poor posture may also have an adverse impact upon the patient's breathing, digestion, and general awareness. Conventional wheelchairs do not provide means to support such patients in an appropriate posture. Typically, most readily available wheelchairs provide no posture support. Support for the body's trunk is essential for individuals afflicted with skeletal conditions such as scoliosis, muscular conditions such as multiple sclerosis or muscular distrophy, or even nervous disorders such as cerebral palsy. Individuals affected by such disorders often require supports that contact the body trunk and upper shoulder area and and apply counteracting forces to those portions of the body trunk that are misaligned or otherwise in need of support to therapeutically maintain. Such supports are generally not present on wheelchairs sold commercially today.
While various designs have been known for providing some adjustable positioning support, such designs are not readily compatible with current wheelchair designs which stress lightness and durability. These prior support designs tend to be (1) complex in construction, (2) uncomfortable, (3) hamper movement into and out of the chair, (4) interfere with quick disassembly of the chair, and (5) difficult to align and secure in place.
Examples of such known supports used in connection with wheelchairs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,586, as well as the literature related to the Medical Equipment Distributors, Inc. (MED-STS spherical thoracic supports), page 112, among others, of The Wheelchair Book by H. L. Kamenentz (1969, Charles C. Thomas), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,180.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,586 generally discloses vertically and horizontally adjustable supports that mount to the arms of the wheelchair. The MED-STS publication discloses a variety of supports employing "ball" joints which are permanently mounted to the tubular side members of the back of the chair. The Wheelchair Book reference discloses an apparatus containing separate horizontally and vertically adjustable pads for obtaining back support which is intended to be inserted and strapped to the back of the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,180 discloses a horizontally adjustable yoke-like neck support which includes attendant shoulder pads. This neck support, however, is neither vertically nor tiltably adjustable.
The present invention, like the above assemblies, employs independently adjustable posture pads for applying supporting and counteracting forces to the body of a seated individual. Specifically included are a neck support, shoulder pads, trunk support pads and thigh pads. The neck support is adjustable horizontally, vertically and radially. The shoulder pads are swivably mounted along the right and left side. The distance between the pad and the back of the chair is also adjustable. The truck support pads, mounted on the adjustable height arms of the chair, are adjustable inwardly and outwardly from the center of the chair as well as inwardly and outwardly from the back of the chair to accommodate patients having differing hip posturing demands. The thigh support is retractably mounted to the base of the seat.
Since the supports are all vertically, horizontally and radially adjustable, the present invention permits a tailored adjustment to provide maximum support and comfort to the patient. Further, because each of the pads can be swiveled out and away from the patient, removal of the patient from the chair is less difficult than it would be if the pads were permanently mounted in fixed supports. Another unique advantage of the present design is that the vertically adjustable back of the chair is attached to the chair frame such that the angle of tilt may be readily adjusted without affecting the posture supports. Also, the chair is constructed so that it can be readily disassembled into four pieces (i.e., the back, two arms and a folding seat/wheel section) without affecting the preset positions of the body support pads. These two features, again, make it very easy to remove a disabled patient from the chair.
The above objects, advantages and distinctions of the present apparatus as well as others will become more apparent upon a reading of the following description in conjunction with a study of the drawings. It is to be recognized though that while the present description is made with respect to a particular and presently preferred embodiment, it may be altered or modified by those of skill in the art without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention.